paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan Minigun
|unlock = 38 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 750 |type = Portable Gatling Gun |max_ammo = 750 |rate_of_fire = 3000 |reload_time = 7.8 seconds |damage = 38 |accuracy = 8 |stability = 3 |concealment = 5 |threat = 31 }} The Vulcan Minigun is a weapon added with The Overkill Pack DLC. Overview The Vulcan Minigun is a special heavy weapon and the largest weapon available in the game. The Vulcan Minigun is a very strange weapon to use when first equipped, however when used correctly it can be an extremely powerful situational tool, mowing down entire waves of enemies without stopping. The most notable traits of the minigun are it's incredibly large ammo pool of 750, far being any other weapon and it's astonishing firerate of 3000. The weapon can be augmented further with Bullet Storm and Swan Song Aced, as the minigun can dish out an incredible amount of damage in the free-fire time the skills provide. However the weapon does come with severe drawbacks as well to compensate for it's strengths. The Vulcan has absolutely abysmal accuracy, usually resulting is a hit accuracy of 10% or lower on most heists, and while it has a very large ammo pool, the reload is incredibly long and can expose the player to enemy attacks. It also cannot receive ammo from pickups, meaning it is only viable when the team has an Enforcer, preferably with aced Ammunition Specialist. Ironically however is that, while the weapon is extremely ammo inefficient, it is very ammo bag efficient, as it's large pool of 750 rounds does not take up any more than refilling any other weapon. The Vulcan Minigun's reload time/speed is not modified by tactical reloading, taking a flat 7.8 seconds regardless of whether the magazine is empty or still has ammunition remaining. Summary Pros: *Staggering rate-of-fire *Huge magazine size and max ammo count, the largest of all available weapons *Good damage per shot Cons: *No sight, even the aiming "zoom" is nominal at best *Cannot pick up ammunition drops, relying heavily on ammo bags *Is twice as heavy as regular LMGs by default *Very slow reload while incapable of performing a tactical magazine change *Tiny mod pool *Extreme recoil during protracted firing *Abysmal concealment total that cannot be effectively enhanced Tips *Equip a laser sight to help with aiming. *As with most LMGs, the Minigun's recoil brings the weapon muzzle up and to the right, so aiming low and to the left deliberately can help compensate for this. It is possible to "brace" the weapon by pulling one's aim downwards and to the left during a long burst to counteract the recoil. *Always bring an ammo bag as the Minigun does not replenish any via pickups. *As it reduces walking speed even more so than LMGs, it is recommended to only equip it when needed to fire and/or alleviate the weight problem with mods. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= Achievements I Have No Idea What I'm Doing Acquiring this achievement is simpler than it sounds if one is playing online with a full and capable crew. If the 3-man team can tackle the heist with little trouble, the player in question can safely bring a Vulcan and HRL-7, and then stay put next to the starting vehicle. Leaving the keyboard alone is the safest option, as one may open fire by mistake and ruin the attempt. Trivia *It is based on the General Electric M134 Minigun. Its name is a portmanteau of the M134 and and the M61 Vulcan, also by GE. **It is to be noted that, unlike portrayed in popular media, "Minigun" is not a catch-all term used to describe electronically-driven multibarreled rotary machineguns. It is used solely as the designation and name of the GE M134. **It is also excessively impractical, if not hazardous to use a gatling gun as a man-portable weapon platform as the extreme recoil generated from the firing can quickly shred the wielder's arms, backs and most of the upper torso's muscular system. That is, if they even manage to lift it up in the first place. *The Vulcan's barrel cluster does not spin while firing. Upon releasing the fire key, however, it revs up for a brief moment before stopping. *The player prods an enemy with the Minigun when performing a Weapon Butt melee attack. This is ill advised in reality as the impact of the hit may damage the weapon barrel's shroud and interfere with precise firing. *The in-game Minigun does not have a visible power source. This realistically prevents it from being operated as the barrels does not spin and fire. **In contrast, the in-game Minigun is more realistic than most gatling guns or other renditions of the GE M134 in pop culture as it does not need to be spooled up prior to firing as gatling guns, especially M134s, fire when a loaded barrel reaches the topmost position without the need for momentum. This is explained by having the near-topmost barrel loaded with ammo from the start. * Letters "GLHF" can be seen on the back of the stock handles, an abbreviation for "Good Luck, Have Fun". * The Vulcan has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, at a staggering 3,000. Gallery 2015-03-07_00001.jpg|In-game preview of the Minigun. Vulcan_Mod_1.jpg|Vulcan Minigun with Aerial Assault Barrel Vulcan_Mod_2.jpg|Vulcan Minigun with The Stump Barrel and I'll take half of that Kit Category:OVERKILL Pack Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons